Entre vampiros,humanos y magos ¡Que enredo!
by erika15cullen
Summary: Este año el Instituto Forks tendra mas alumnos de lo inusual.Entre ellos 3 magos ingleses,5 chicas americanas y una banda alemana.Que pasa cuando magos se enamoran de famosos y vampiros de humanos. Muchas locuras pasaran. ¿Bill y Hermione?¿Bella y Tom?
1. Chapter 1

Titulo: Entre vampiros, humanos y magos ¡Que enredo!

CAP. I: Conociéndonos (Parte 1)

Paso un año desde que Isabella Swan se mudo a Forks y se enamoro de Edward Cullen. Ese año el instituto Forks recibió muchos alumnos, entre ellos un grupo musical alemán y tres alumnos de intercambio de Londres, lo que causo un gran alboroto en todo el instituto.

Ese año iba a ser un poco diferente ya que el primer trabajo del año sería salir de campamento a un bosque no muy alejado para hacer una exposición acerca de las plantas del lugar. Para eso toda la clase se tuvo que dividir en grupos que serían elegidos por sorteo.

El profesor saco seis papelitos.

-El primer grupo formado por… Isabella Swan, Yanis Stevens, Rosalie Hale, Emmett Cullen, Edward Cullen, Tom Kaulitz- saco otros seis papelitos-El segundo por…Alice Cullen, Rebecca Andrews, Samantha Leonard, Jasper Hale, Ron Weasly, George Listing-otros seis-El tercero por…Melody Smith, Hermione Granger, Cristal Williams, Harry Potter, Bill Kaulitz, Gustav Shaffer-

Y así continuo hasta que quedaron seis grupos.

-Bien- dijo el profesor-Partiremos en dos días y regresaremos en otros dos así que prepárense. Ah, y a las estrellas espero que no les afecte el campamento-dijo el profesor con sorna refiriéndose a los integrantes del grupo.

**Dos días después**

-Bueno, creo que ya estamos listos así que vámonos-dijo el profesor.

Después de dos horas de viaje llegaron al bosque. A cada grupo le asignaron una cabaña.

-Cada grupo tendrá un jefe-dijo el profesor-Grupo 1, Edward Cullen; Grupo 2, Alice Cullen; Grupo 3, Cristal Williams-y así continuo hasta que termino.

-Ya pueden retirarse-dijo-y no olviden que ya deben empezar con sus investigaciones-

**********************************************************************

Al llegar a la cabaña del grupo 1, Bella fue y se sentó en un sillón. Luego entró Tom, que se quito su camiseta porque hacía mucho calor y se sentó junto a Bella.

-Hola-dijo él.

-Hola- contesto Bella.

-Sabes, estos días quería saludarte pero siempre andabas con ese chico alto-dijo Tom

-A si, bueno yo soy Bella Swan-dijo con amabilidad-Y tú debes ser Tom Kaulitz el guitarrista del grupo Tokio Hotel-

-Woao, no sabía que chicas tan lindas como tu me conocieran-dijo haciendo reír a Bella.

Edward estaba entrando a la cabaña y notó que Bella estaba muy "bien" acompañada. No sabía lo que sentía pero supuso que eran celos. El se acercó donde estaban muy enojado.

-Oye tú, estrellita de ¿rock?-dijo muy enojado-Por si no lo sabes cada persona tiene su habitación y la tuya esta por allá-dijo señalando el cuarto-Así que ahí te puedes quitar toda esa ropa guachafa (por aclarar guachafo quiere decir corriente) que traes si te a la gana-

-Por que no te largas tú-dijo Tom empezando a enojarse-Que no ves que estoy hablando con Ella-dijo poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

Los dos se dieron una mirada de odio mutuo.

-Basta Edward, por favor-dijo ella con voz calmada-No debes tratar a un chico nuevo así-

-Claro, lo defiendes porque es una estrella de rock-dijo fúrico-y porque eres una interesada-

-Edward, vete por favor-dijo Bella tratando de controlarse pues le dolió mucho lo que le dijo.

Pero al ver que no se movía no pudo más.

-Vete!!!!!!! Lárgate!!!!!!!!!-le gritó.

Entonces Edward se arrepintió de lo que dijo, ni siquiera sabia porque lo dijo, así que la miro a los ojos y la beso para después desaparecer por la puerta.

Bella se quedó mirando por donde se fue Edward y luego se volteo.

-No le hagas caso-dijo sonriéndole-Es que se puso celoso de que haga amigos, y si no es más que obvio, él es mi novio-

-Sí, de eso ya me di cuenta-dijo acercándose a ella, la tomo de la barbilla y la miró a los ojos-Realmente eres muy linda, Bella-

**********************************************************************

Edward salio un poco cabizbajo a la terraza de la cabaña. En eso vino Yanis.

-Edward-grito-Mira ya encontré la planta que nos to ¿qué te pasa?-le dijo preocupada.

Edward se voltea y la abraza.

-Ella me saco de ahí por el estúpido ese-dijo triste.

-¿Te puedo ayudar?-pregunto Yanis.

-Es que ese estúpido esta hablando con mi novia y sin camiseta, que sea ha creído-dijo enojado-Pero yo le dije cosas muy feas a Bella y me saco de ahí y ahora lo consuela a él-

-Edward, no te preocupes-dijo consolándolo-Yo se que todo va a estar bien-di con una sonrisa.

Rosalie estaba entrando en la cabaña y se dio cuenta que Edward estaba con Yanis, además escucho toda la conversación.

-Hummm, tú me caes bien-dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Yanis confundida.

-Tu eres la novia perfecta para él-dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo-En cambio esa-dijo señalando a Bella.-Tu y yo seremos grandes amigas-dijo con entusiasmo-Bueno será mejor que empecemos con el trabajo ¿vamos a buscar las plantas?-le pregunto a Yanis.

-Sí, claro-respondió y se fueron por el bosque.

Estaban empezando a adentrarse en el bosque.

-Sabes, me di cuenta que a ti te gusta Edward-dijo Rosalie con alegría-Y yo te voy a ayudar a conquistarlo-

-¿De verdad?-pregunto con ilusión.

-Claro, ahora será mejor que sigamos buscando la planta-dijo Rosalie y siguieron buscando.


	2. Chapter 2

CAP. II: Conociéndonos (Parte 2)

En la cabaña del grupo 2, Alice había dividido en grupos a todos y les dijo lo que tenían que hacer.

-Bien, Jasper, Sam y yo iremos a buscar las plantas; mientras Beck, George y Ron irán a la biblioteca por libros que nos sirvan-dijo con tono autoritario.

Cada uno fue a hacer lo que le tocaba.

**********************************************************************

En la biblioteca todos estaban buscando los libros.

-Creo que encontré un libro interesante-dijo Beck

George estaba avanzando y se resbaló con una pelotita de trapo y se torció el tobillo.

-George!!!!!!!!!!!-gritaron todos y fueron done él.

-No se preocupen, estoy bien, excepto que no puedo caminar-dijo con cara de dolor.

-Vamos, te llevaremos con Alice-dijo Ron.

**********************************************************************

En la sala de la cabaña estaba Alice revisando a George.

-Creo que no podrás caminar en unos días-dijo Alice-Así que tu harás los trabajos escritos, mejor descansa porque después te espera un trabajo fuerte-dijo con una sonrisa reconfortable-Buen Jasper, Sam vamos a buscar las plantas-

Los nombrados salieron por la puerta detrás de Alice.

**********************************************************************

Afuera en el bosque caminaron varios metros hasta que Alice se dirigió a un árbol pues creyó ver la planta que necesitaban, dejando a Sam y a Jasper solos.

-¿quieres agua?-le pregunto Jasper a Sam.

-Si, gracias-dijo Sam cortésmente.

Jasper saco una botella de su mochila y se la dio a Sam pero estaba dura y no la pudo abrir.

-Yo te la abro-dijo Jasper.

Pero cuando Sam le alcanzó la botella se cayó al piso y Jasper la recogió y la abrió pero como se había caído y era agua con gas obviamente el agua se reboto de la botella mojando a Jasper.

-Oh, no puede ser-dijo Jasper.

Un grupo iba por ahí y se rieron de Jasper.

-Déjame secarte-le dijo Sam sacando una toalla pequeña (de las que son para secarse las manos) de su bolso y le empezó a secar. Sam levantó la cabeza y Jasper la estaba mirando a los ojos y se quedaron así por unos segundos. Pero Alice vio eso.

Cuando fue su lado fingió que no vio nada.

-Jasper ¿Qué te paso?-dijo fingiendo preocupación-Cariño que te paso, ay pobrecito-y lo beso en la boca.

-¿ustedes son novios?-dijo Sam triste.

-Alice que haces-dijo Jasper enojado.

-No, no somos novios es que no se que tiene Alice-dijo calmando su enojo esperando que Sam le creyera.

-Ah-dijo Sam tratando de disimular su alegría.

-Alice ¿porqué me besaste?-dijo Jasper enojado otra vez.

-¿Por qué le dijiste que no somos novios? si nosotros SOMOS novios-dijo Alice.

-NO somos novios-dijo Jasper.

Así siguieron y Sam se harto.

-Mejor vámonos-dijo Sam y siguieron buscando la planta.


	3. Chapter 3

CAP. III: Conociéndonos (Parte 3)

En la cabaña del grupo 3 eran más aplicados y ya tenían la planta que fue conseguida por Cristal y Mel. Hermione estaba escribiendo el resumen de lo que iba a hacer cada uno y Bill la miraba maravillado pensando que ella era muy buena y muy inteligente aparte de bonita. Lo que nadie sabía era que Mel los observaba en secreto y se dio cuenta que Bill miraba con mucho cariño y ternura a Hermione. Ella estaba celosa pues quería a Bill.

_-La odio, es una cerebrito presumida-_pensaba Mel con rencor. Y luego se fue a su cuarto llorando y se tiro en la cama.

Harry la siguió pues él sabía que sentía algo por ella. Mel sacó una botella de cerveza y empezó a tomar hasta que se hizo tarde. En esos momentos Harry trataba de que dejara de tomar pero ella lloraba desconsolada y Harry la consolaba.

-_Si supieras cuánto te amo-_pensaba Harry.

-Sabes, yo…hip amo a… hip Bill-dijo llorando-Pero el solo esta pendiente e esa Hermione-

Mel estaba muy tomada y pensó que harry era Bill y lo beso apasionadamente. Ella lo agarro de la espalda y el la apego mas para si. Pero ella repentinamente se separo.

-Lo siento mucho yooooooooo yo… yo… no sabía yo… ay metí la pata ay lo siento, perdón-dijo ella muy apenada.

-No te disculpes-dijo Harry tratando de calmarla-No te preocupes ¿si?-

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie-dijo ella preocupada-Y perdóname no se que me paso, la verdad es que yo estoy…ay solo discúlpame-dijo aun apenada y lo abrazo, el se estremeció y le correspondió el abrazo.

-Bueno yo mejor me voy-dijo parándose-Buenas noches que duermas bien-

-Tu igual-contesto Mel.

-_SIII nos besamos-_pensaba Harry y salió del cuarto.

-Que hice aaaaa ay no puede ser aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-gritaba Mel y salio afuera.

Allí estaba solo cantando Monsoon y apareció Hermione

-_Ay lo odioooooooooooooooooooooooo los odio a los dos aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-_

-Mejor me voy a dormir-dijo Mel.

**********************************************************************

En la sala estaba Bill sentado solo en un sillón.

-Running through the monsoon beyond the world, to the end of time, where the rain won't hurt -cantaba Bill.

En eso apareció Hermione y se sentó frente a Bill, pero el no se dio cuenta pues tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Woao, que linda canción-dijo Hermione aplaudiendo.

-AAAA-grito Bill-Me asustaste, que haces despierta tan tarde-

-Es que no podía dormir ¿y tu?-dijo Hermione

-Igual-contesto Bill

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta-le dijo Hermione a Bill.

-Depende-contesto en tono burlón.

-Por favor-dijo con cara de perrito.

-Esta bien quien podría negarse a esa cara-dijo rindiéndose.

-¿Cómo creas canciones cono esa?-preguntó Hermione.

-Ah bueno, que fácil pregunta-dijo riendo-las canciones las compongo según lo que siento-

-Ay que interesante-dijo Hermione riéndose.

-¿de que te ríes?-pregunto Bill.

-¿yoooooooo?-dijo fingiendo inocencia-De nada-

-Si claro-dijo Bill con sarcasmo y fue al sillón de ella y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

Se rieron mucho pero ya era muy tare.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir-dijo Hermione-Buenas noches-y le iba a dar una mejilla a Bill pero el volteo su cara y se lo dio en la boca.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Hermione apenada.

-Eso bonita, fue un beso-dijo Bill y se fue a su cuarto y Hermione también lo hizo. Los dos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hola

Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de mi historia. Bueno aqui les dejo 3 capitulos q espero q les guste y muy pronto tendran el 4º q va a estar muy bueno.

bye y pliss dejen reviews

Ah y vean el video q hizo mi amiga en youtube: .com/watch?v=NDLV1Nc4MzA


	4. Chapter 4

CAP. III: Conociéndonos (Parte 3)

En la cabaña del grupo 3 eran más aplicados y ya tenían la planta que fue conseguida por Cristal y Mel. Hermione estaba escribiendo el resumen de lo que iba a hacer cada uno y Bill la miraba maravillado pensando que ella era muy buena y muy inteligente aparte de bonita. Lo que nadie sabía era que Mel los observaba en secreto y se dio cuenta que Bill miraba con mucho cariño y ternura a Hermione. Ella estaba celosa pues quería a Bill.

_-La odio, es una cerebrito presumida-_pensaba Mel con rencor. Y luego se fue a su cuarto llorando y se tiro en la cama.

Harry la siguió pues él sabía que sentía algo por ella. Mel sacó una botella de cerveza y empezó a tomar hasta que se hizo tarde. En esos momentos Harry trataba de que dejara de tomar pero ella lloraba desconsolada y Harry la consolaba.

-_Si supieras cuánto te amo-_pensaba Harry.

-Sabes, yo…hip amo a… hip Bill-dijo llorando-Pero el solo esta pendiente e esa Hermione-

Mel estaba muy tomada y pensó que harry era Bill y lo beso apasionadamente. Ella lo agarro de la espalda y el la apego mas para si. Pero ella repentinamente se separo.

-Lo siento mucho yooooooooo yo… yo… no sabía yo… ay metí la pata ay lo siento, perdón-dijo ella muy apenada.

-No te disculpes-dijo Harry tratando de calmarla-No te preocupes ¿si?-

-Por favor no se lo digas a nadie-dijo ella preocupada-Y perdóname no se que me paso, la verdad es que yo estoy…ay solo discúlpame-dijo aun apenada y lo abrazo, el se estremeció y le correspondió el abrazo.

-Bueno yo mejor me voy-dijo parándose-Buenas noches que duermas bien-

-Tu igual-contesto Mel.

-_SIII nos besamos-_pensaba Harry y salió del cuarto.

-Que hice aaaaa ay no puede ser aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-gritaba Mel y salio afuera.

Allí estaba solo cantando Monsoon y apareció Hermione

-_Ay lo odioooooooooooooooooooooooo los odio a los dos aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-_

-Mejor me voy a dormir-dijo Mel.

**********************************************************************

En la sala estaba Bill sentado solo en un sillón.

-Running through the monsoon beyond the world, to the end of time, where the rain won't hurt -cantaba Bill.

En eso apareció Hermione y se sentó frente a Bill, pero el no se dio cuenta pues tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Woao, que linda canción-dijo Hermione aplaudiendo.

-AAAA-grito Bill-Me asustaste, que haces despierta tan tarde-

-Es que no podía dormir ¿y tu?-dijo Hermione

-Igual-contesto Bill

-Te puedo hacer una pregunta-le dijo Hermione a Bill.

-Depende-contesto en tono burlón.

-Por favor-dijo con cara de perrito.

-Esta bien quien podría negarse a esa cara-dijo rindiéndose.

-¿Cómo creas canciones cono esa?-preguntó Hermione.

-Ah bueno, que fácil pregunta-dijo riendo-las canciones las compongo según lo que siento-

-Ay que interesante-dijo Hermione riéndose.

-¿de que te ríes?-pregunto Bill.

-¿yoooooooo?-dijo fingiendo inocencia-De nada-

-Si claro-dijo Bill con sarcasmo y fue al sillón de ella y le empezó a hacer cosquillas.

Se rieron mucho pero ya era muy tare.

-Creo que es mejor que vayamos a dormir-dijo Hermione-Buenas noches-y le iba a dar una mejilla a Bill pero el volteo su cara y se lo dio en la boca.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Hermione apenada.

-Eso bonita, fue un beso-dijo Bill y se fue a su cuarto y Hermione también lo hizo. Los dos con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Hola

Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de mi historia. Bueno aqui les dejo 3 capitulos q espero q les guste y muy pronto tendran el 4º q va a estar muy bueno.

bye y pliss dejen reviews

Ah y vean el video q hizo mi amiga en youtube: .com/watch?v=NDLV1Nc4MzA


End file.
